


Позаботиться

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Дино всегда заботится о тех, кто ему дорог.





	Позаботиться

Занзас ненавидел такие утра.  
Он проснулся даже не от шума за стенкой — глухого, похожего на рокот прибоя или рык сытого зверя. Не от торопливых шагов за дверью, приглушенных голосов, шорохов утреннего дома.  
Он проснулся от запаха.  
Занзас коротко, хрипло выдохнул и сел на кровати. Поясницу свело, он выругался сквозь зубы, закусил губу и заставил себя подняться и дойти до ванной. Сосуды в глазах полопались, как после драки, к лицу прилила кровь, и Занзас врубил холодную воду, опустив гудящую голову под ледяную струю.  
Не помогло.  
В голове прояснилось, но яснее стал ощущаться и запах — спелого маслянистого плода, истекающего соком. Густой настолько, что его можно было слизнуть с прокушенной нижней губы. Занзас двинул кулаком по кафельной стене, сделал глубокий вдох и вернулся в комнату. Окно было раскрыто настежь, но аромат проникал отовсюду — из щели между дверью и полом, с улицы, он лился с потолка и стен, стягивая сияющим золотистым коконом, от которого становилось тяжело дышать, и сердце билось о ребра с каждым ударом болезненно и гулко, как колокол.  
Занзас кое-как натянул штаны, застегнуть рубашку и ботинки не вышло — пальцы тряслись, между лопаток скатывались крупные капли пота. Тонкая ткань тут же прилипла к спине, Занзас шагнул к двери и коротко взвыл, почувствовав, как смазка стекает по внутренней стороне бедра. Там был шрам от ожога, и кожа горела огнем.  
Занзас не помнил, как спустился вниз в холл — было тихо и пусто, или он уже совсем ничего не соображал и не заметил быстро сбегающих офицеров — но сил на то, чтобы схватить сукиного сына за воротник и потащить прочь из дому, у него хватило.  
— Занзас, — Дино растерянно моргнул, потянулся к его руке, и Занзаса накрыло на пороге особняка. Был июль, белоснежная рубашка Дино пахла одеколоном и потом, шея под пальцами была влажной, и Занзас заскулил, оглушенный стеной запаха. Распахнул глаза, зарычал, стиснув ладонь со всей силы. Дино облизнул губы, мотнул головой и улыбнулся ему непонимающей пьяной улыбкой — его вело.  
— Сука, — прохрипел Занзас, разжимая пальцы. — Ты труп, сука. Какого хрена ты приперся сюда…  
— Я забыл, — прошептал Дино, и его глаза стали черными и жаркими, как раскаленная смола. Личная инквизиция. Чтоб он сдох… — Забыл, какой сегодня день, меня не было два месяца, я соскучился…  
— Я сломаю тебе хребет, — рычал Занзас, ощущая, как собственные кости ломаются с треском, превращаются в крошево, колют кожу изнутри — немилосердно, немыслимо, так, что хотелось сейчас же содрать с себя всю одежду. — В машину.  
Дино быстро оглянулся на особняк и кивнул, побежал к феррари, споткнулся о камешек, сияющий на солнце гладким боком, засмеялся, завозился с ключами.  
Занзас шел к машине медленно, чувствуя, как стекает между ног смазка. Штаны потом придется отдирать. К черту.  
Пальцы у Дино дрожали.  
— Сейчас. Я сейчас…  
Автомобиль, наконец, завелся, Занзас жадно глотал воду из лежащей на сиденье бутылки — на горлышке был вкус, чужой вкус, от которого жидкость превращалась в спирт и поджигала все до одной вены в теле.  
Дино гнал, сжимая пальцы на руле, пока их не занесло на повороте, и машина не остановилась в паре шагов от старых виноградников.  
— Я предупреждал тебя, — Занзас потянулся и схватил Дино за отворот рубашки. — Припрешься трахать меня в моем доме — я отстрелю тебе твой член, а потом твою голову, ты…  
— Извини, — прошептал Дино одними губами и прикоснулся ими к оскаленному рту.  
Занзаса тряхнуло и вжало в сиденье.  
— Идем, — сказал Дино тихо и уверенно. Он был спокоен, только рубашка стала совсем мокрой от пота, а на виске билась тонкая жилка. Дино улыбнулся, выбираясь из машины, запнулся за какой-то корень, подошел к узловатой лозе с темными листьями, сорвал почти черную тяжелую гроздь.  
Занзас подошел к нему, продираясь сквозь густой пряный воздух, и потянул с плеч рубашку — кожу жгло. Он прикрыл глаза, выпутываясь из рукавов — тело стало тяжелым и горячим, неповоротливым, словно чужим — услышал короткий вздох и поднял налитые свинцом веки. По запястью Дино стекал сок, пропитывая закатанный рукав.  
Дино отшвырнул в сторону раздавленную гроздь, шагнул вперед, аккуратно наклонился, мягко приникая губами к шее Занзаса — и впился зубами так, что перед глазами у того все поплыло.  
Ноги подкосились, Занзас рухнул на землю, Дино опустился следом, лаская его перекошенный рот липкими от сока пальцами. Занзас втянул их, облизал и прикусил до крови. Дино вздрогнул и рассмеялся — пьяно, глухо. Занзас ткнулся носом ему в шею, вдохнул запах, лизнул соленую от пота кожу — вкус раскрылся на языке терпкой оливкой в бокале прохладного сладковатого вермута.  
— Иди сюда, — прошептал Дино, притягивая его к себе, дергая застежку на штанах негнущимися пальцами, улыбаясь отчаянно и ломко, — иди ко мне.  
Десять лет назад, в тот день, когда Занзаса накрыло в первый раз — мучительно, до спазмов в горле, так, что жар наждаком сдирал с тела кожу и не давал сделать ни шагу, оставляя корчиться на полу бессильно и беспомощно — Дино позвал его так же: «Иди сюда». И Занзас пошел на этот голос.  
Пошел вслепую — перед глазами плясали черные точки — но уверенно. Этот голос пах.  
Дино пах весь, от кончиков ногтей до золотистых завитков в паху, которые Занзас вылизывал в их первый раз, по-звериному урча и дурея.  
Дино, мальчишка, дурак, не умеющий пройти и двух шагов, чтобы не споткнуться или не вляпаться в неприятности, был тогда спокоен и уверен в каждом движении. Это золотистое спокойствие пахло так сладко и солоно одновременно, что рот Занзаса наполнялся слюной…  
Они перекатились под виноградник, и свет прошел сквозь пыльные листья, ослепил на миг. Занзас потянул с себя штаны, разодрал ткань, вывернулся и поднялся на четвереньки, горбясь. Дино прикусил его загривок, и у Занзаса встали дыбом все волоски на теле.  
Дино выпрямился и вошел в него, положив ладонь на поясницу, резко и до упора — так, как было надо, как хотелось мучительно. Занзас захрипел, утыкаясь лицом в землю, и подался навстречу. Дино трахал его быстро, глубоко, поглаживая по спине и бокам, потом крепко взялся за бедра и начал насаживать на свой член в бешеном ритме. Его ногти впились в кожу, Занзас хрипло застонал, прикусил ладонь, чтобы не выть во весь голос — внутри все пульсировало, кожа вокруг растянутого входа горела огнем и саднила. Член у Дино был большой и толстый, с постепенно разбухающим узлом в основании. Он входил все туже и туже с каждой минутой, пока Дино не загнал его так сильно, что Занзас ощутил, как шлепнула о зад мошонка Дино.  
Низ живота свело, Занзас заскреб пальцами по земле и выгнулся с криком — Дино кончал в него, стискивая пальцы на бедрах, вдавливая их в кожу так, что едва не вспарывал ее. Он прерывисто выдохнул и обхватил пальцами член Занзаса.  
— Сейчас, — прохрипел Дино, резко двигая рукой, — сейчас, я о тебе позабочусь, сейчас…  
Сперма выплескивалась и заливала его пальцы, Занзас скулил и рычал, колотя кулаком по земле — запах, золотистый сияющий запах альфы тек по венам как алкоголь, сжигая, плавя все кости и мышцы, выступая на коже кипящей лавой.  
Дино наклонился и осторожно облизал свежую метку на его шее, Занзас медленно переводил дух, словно учась дышать заново — как и каждый раз. Когда член наконец смог выскользнуть из задницы, по ногам потекло, и Занзас рухнул, не в силах подняться. Сердце бешено колотилось, внутри все пульсировало, тело хотело еще и еще.  
Дино провел кончиками пальцев по потекам смазки и спермы на бедре Занзаса, потом прижался губами, обвел языком припухший, все еще раскрытый вход. Занзас вздрогнул, коротко простонал, перевернулся на спину.  
— Придушу нахрен, — прохрипел он, опираясь на ладонь. Встать получилось с трудом.  
— Отвезти тебя домой? — спросил Дино, мягко подхватывая его под локоть. Не выдержал, снова прижался губами к метке. Занзас покачнулся, к члену прилила кровь. — К тебе домой?  
— Иди к дьяволу, — Занзас, пошатываясь, подобрал с земли штаны и побрел к машине.  
Сел, поморщился — мокрая задница прилипла к кожаному сиденью.  
Дино подошел и уставился на него. Занзас лениво прикрыл глаза. Хотелось выпить, потрахаться еще и спать.  
— Ко мне домой? — спросил Дино. Занзас фыркнул. — На кровати, все-таки, удобней, — он сел рядом и откинулся на спинку сиденья, закинув руки за голову. Занзас лениво молчал. — Она удобная и большая. И вся пропахнет тобой к утру, — Занзас посмотрел на него, в глазах у Дино плавилась черная смола, истекали соком спелые маслины. Он наклонился и лизнул золотистые ресницы, Дино зажмурился и рассмеялся. — Я об этом позабочусь, — пообещал он, заводя мотор.


End file.
